


Without Me ( Day 4 & Day 3 & Day 6)

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Hurt, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, SladeJay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Dick queria cortejar a Jason, Jason queria un paso mas.Las dudas y un viejo enemigo logran hacer trizas la mente de Dick...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Without Me ( Day 4 & Day 3 & Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Ahora si tengo unas notas especificas. 
> 
> Primero manejo un cortejo especifico, en resumen serìa: El omega hace el nido, el alfa llega con el regalo, si el omega le da acceso a su nido, comenienza el cortejo, pero en el caso de Jay hay mucho mas.
> 
> No hay continuacion, habra cosas que quedaran abiertas a imaginacion propia de los lectores.
> 
> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020:  
> Day 4 Unconventional Courting Presents  
> Day 3 Courting  
> Day 6 Nesting Mated to villain
> 
> No me odien.

Jason no era un Tonto, él sabía las intenciones detrás de cada palabra y acción de Dick, desde hace dias, Dick se ha acercado de una manera no normal a el.

“Te está cortejando, es obvio.” Tim río como ambos miraban como Dick había dejado la mitad de su desayuna a un lado de Jason. “Es eso o quiere engordarte.”

“Callate Tim.” Jason dijo con resignación, mirando como Dick había dejado la carne de su desayuno. “Primero fueron las botellas de agua, después las cajas de cereal, y las curiosas playeras de Dick en mi departamento. “ Tim siguió riendo, pero Jason solo bufo.

“¿Has pensando en una respuesta a Dick?” Tim dijo mientras Jason le dejaba un pedazo de Tocino en su plato.

Si los instintos de Dick eran más que obvios, Jason era lo contrario, nunca mostró interés en un alfa, pero sus instintos omegas eran solo para gente en la que confiaba, unas de las acciones más obvias, era que Jason nunca comía la carne de su almuerzo, en cambio, llenaba el plato de Tim cada cinco minutos. Tim se había resignado a ser tratado como un cachorro en desarrollo.

El cortejo era mas especifico actualmente, más por los instintos, el alfa mostraba su interés, el omega aceptaba el cortejo con un regalo específico, posterior el omega creaba un nido, dejando la decisión completa en el omega, si el alfa llega a entrar en el nido, el instintos de ambos los dejara como pareja, posteriormente el cortejo, durante ese tiempo, ni el alfa ni omega podrán estar con otra persona, queda decisión del alfa si decide terminarlo o no.

Por eso Jason dudaba, el omega tiene el paso principal, para posteriormente quedar al pendiente del alfa para romper el cortejo.

“Confío en Dick, pero… no se si él este listo para lo después.” Jason dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos grandes sobre su cabeza, para bajarlo lentamente a su vientre. “Tu sabes que es lo que quiero Tim, Dick debe de saberlo también.” 

Tim asintió. mirando como Jason seguía tocando su estomago. “Quieres ser  _ criado. _ quieres cachorros-- Confío en Dick, nos lo has dicho muchas veces… tal vez el tambien esta listo.” Jason siguió acariciando su vientre antes de suspirar.

“Veremos que pasa.” Tim río como Jason miraba su plato y volvió a llenarlo de carne, Tim suspiro cansado. “Come reemplazo.” Tim gruño mientras seguía comiendo-

Jason encontró a Dick en el gimnasio de la mansión, el alfa estaba sobre una cuerda suspendido en el aire- “Dickhead.” Jason llamo, Dick lo miró con una sonrisa antes de saltar, dando un giro cuádruple y caer en frente de Jason, su sonrisa se extendía sobre sus mejillas.

“Jason, ¿Viste mi giro?” Dick río como Jason bufo.

“Necesitamos hablar- “ La sonrisa de Dick desapareció mientras su aroma era de angustia. “Se que tu… Quieres iniciar el cortejo conmigo.” Dick asintió rápidamente- “-- Tal ves, ya lo has hecho antes pero… para mi es mi primer cortejo, odio toda esa mierda, pero--” Jason miró a Dick, quien era ligeramente más bajo que Jason. “--Si todo sale bien. si esta mierda continua, cuando te invite a mi nido, será en mi calor.” Dick abrió la boca sorprendido.

Antes el cortejo era identico, solo que cuando el alfa se recuesta en el nido, el omega lo invitaba a su calor, el cortejo debía de finalizar en cachorros, era un costumbre muy anticuada, pero para Jason era romántico, el cortejo era algo único, el inicio de una pareja, de un compañero para toda la vida.

“--Necesito que lo pienses. Nada cambiar mi forma de pensar, puede ser anticuado pero--”

“¿Tendrías a mis cachorros, Jay?” Jason conectó su mirada con Dick, sus ojos azules estaban felices, estaba más ansioso. Jason río, la tensión de sus hombros se eliminó.

“Es mi anhelo, nunca antes-..”  _ Ningún alfa me había cortejado,  _ Jason mordió sus palabras, pero Dick rio.

“Seguiré con el cortejo… Agradezco que confíes en mi Little Wing- “ Jason aun sentía como su instinto le indicaba que desconfiara, pero Jason quería confiar… él quería eso-

“¡Wally Puedes creerlo” Dick gritó mientras estaba recostado en el sillón de Wally mientras miraba ansioso al pelirrojo.

“Es algo romántico. Demasiado Romántico.” Wally rio. “Pero amigo… ¿Estás listo?” Dick hizo una mueca antes de sonreír. 

“Ya no tengo una edad joven sabes, ademas todos ustedes tiene cachorros, se que-- sera dificil, pero tambien se que Jay será una gran madre, no me di cuenta hasta que lo mire cargando a un cachorro perdido, sabes el lo cargo en su cadera, pero su aroma era embriagador, era como si fuera su bebe… Queria una relacion, pero si el quiere dar ese paso antes, puedo hacerlo.” Wally sonrió mientras golpeaba a su amigo en su hombro.

“Maldito como conseguiste eso, ningún omega le gusta lo tradicional.” Dick río, pero en su mente una leve duda se extendía.

¿Cachorros? No duda de Jason, pero. ¿Dick estaba preparado? Dick decidió olvidarlo.

La duda dejo de crecer, y fue reemplazado con las sonrisas de Jason, su aroma cada dia menos de supresores, Dick estaba tan ansioso.

Todo iba perfecto, el sabia que el ultimo regalo debia de ser algo unico, nunca espero que fuera Alfred quien se lo diera.

“El Maestro Bruce tiene demasiadas cosas valiosas para el Maestro Jason, pero se que las tuyas con escasas.” Alfred dijo mientras dejaba en brazos de Dick una manta de color Roja. “Cuando el maestro Bruce lo trajo, esta manta fue la primera que le brindó con su olor, ambos creen que se perdió, pero--” Alfred bajo la mirada antes de mirar a Dick. “Yo crié a ese muchacho Maestro Dick, no puedo permitirme favoritismos con mis nietos, pero el Maestro Jason es muy especial. No rompa su confianza, la de todos.” Dick aspiro la manta, el aroma de Alfred, Bruce y Jason estaban en el.

A pesar de que la manta fuera solo tela, tenía un gran peso, el peso de nostalgia, amor y tristeza. el sabia que Alfred confiaba en él, le confiaban a Jason.

“Alfred…” Dick lo llamo, pero cerró su boca y nego. “No es nada, gracias.” No podía decirle sus dudas a Alfred, sabe que a nadie de su familia.

Pero ya podia sentir el peso del mundo en sus hombros. 

Sus pensamientos fueron creciendo cada vez, de lado contrario Jason parecía reluciente, una noche, mientras miraba a la ciudad desde la cima de un edificio, Jason se acercó a él.

“Has estado extraño… Mira si quieres podemos posponer esto.” Jason dijo con suavidad, Dick mordió su labio y nego.

No después de haber hecho que Jason dejará sus supresores, que aceptara su cortejo, que Alfred le diera el regalo, no después de confirmarle a su mejor amigo que estaba listo.

No debe y no lo hará.

“Quiero esto Jay, estoy seguro.” DIck miró como una suave sonrisa se abría paso en el rostro de Jason, como su aroma cambio de angustia a alivio.

“Bueno, según Leslie, mi calor empezará mañana, haré mi nido de manera normal, y no te preocupes pro el regalo, el unico que necesito es que aceptaras mis terminos… sabes, crei que huirias, pero siempre el chico maravilla sorprendiendo, bueno me ire… Sabes donde encontrarme.” Jason parecio indeciso antes de besar suavemente sus labios. “Nos vemos Dickhead.” Jason se puso su casco antes de dejar el edificio.

Cuando Jason se alejó, Dick llevo sus manos a sus rostro, podía sentir el estrés en su cuerpo, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta del otro aroma en la azotea.

“Sabes… el cazador siempre está en todas lugares, Nightwing.” Dick gruño como se encontraba con un hombre alto, su traje negro y naranja frente de él. “No se si sea al destino, pero… Siempre te encuentro entre la espada y la pared Grayson.” 

“Nombres de campo, Slade” Dick gruño como Slade se reía. “Entonces Red Hood es un omega, y lo estás cortejando… deberias de estar feliz, pero en cambio, tu olor apesta a estrés y angustia. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?” Slade se acercó más a Dick, pero este solo retrocedía. “Oh… escuche algo sobre un calor, eso te pone de esta manera… Oh no estas preparado para cachorros.” 

Slade se cruzó de brazos, Dick sabía que no podía enfrentarse a Slade, no con su mente hecha trizas. 

“Siempre fueron adolescentes o niños lo que acogéis como compañeros, estudiantes, pero temes de un cachorro, crees que cometerás errores… No pudiste salvar a tus compañeros, como podrás salvar a tus cachorros.” Dick abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Slade río. “Todo es hermoso al principio Grayson… Pero no podrás protegerlo… no a todos.” Dick miró como Slade se quitaba su máscara. 

“Ni tu, ni yo pudimos proteger a Jericho, tambien sabes que el chico Al Ghul murió en tus narices, así como todos tus amigos fueron heridos… como el segundo Robin murió.” 

“¡Y--yo, es lo correcto !” Dick gritó pero Slade acercó a él. “Siempre lo dire, tu y yo somos tan parecidos, creemos que podemos con todo, la confianza, el amor, la fuerza… pero todos fallamos, y tu seguiras fallando. No puedes proteger nada, Grayson.” Dick golpeaba Slade, antes de alejarse corriendo.

“¡Los dejaras caer Nightwing!” Slade gritó mientras miraba sonreía. Era únicamente la verdad, Grayson dejó morir a su hijo, el no debe de tener cachorros, no para dejarlos morir.

Slade aspiró el aroma. El aroma del omega Red Hood aún estaba en el aire. Slade suprimió un gruñido de satisfacción por el aroma. Seguiría jugando con Dick, lo rompería. 

Dick escapó, corrió por toda la ciudad. Las palabras de Slade resonaban su mente, tenía razón, cada palabra era cierto, por eso todo el mundo le mencionaba que cuidara a Jason, no podía arriesgar a Jay, lo ama demasiado para eso… No quería ser otro Slade, no podía.

Tomó la manta roja, antes de dejarla encima de la gárgola favorita de Jason. Lagrimas cae de sus ojos, esperaba que Jason lo perdonara, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo.

Jason organizó cada manta, cada almohada, en su cama, admiro como la habitación era un gran nido de aromas, sonrió satisfecho como cada aroma estaba en su nido, sabía que Dick se sentía más confiado si se sentía con su manada, Jason miró el reloj, su ansiedad le picaba cada parte de su piel, sabe que Dick no tendría patrulla.

Jason se sentó en el nido, mientras recuerda cómo hablo con toda su manada antes de iniciar con todo, desde Damián hasta Bruce.

_ “Esta nervioso, lo estará esto no es facil.” Jason le dijo después de que confirmo que pasaría su calor con Dick “No lo presionen.” _

_ “¡Todd, Grayson no tiene nada de que presione!” Damian gritó mientras golpeaba su puño. “¡El de la decisión dificil eres tu! ¡Tu eres que él compartirá su intimidad omega, y sus cachorros.!” Jason se sorprendio como Damian, de todas las personas lo defendía sobre de Dick. _

_ “Es decision mia, pero si a pesar de todo, el quiere terminar el cortejo, el podrá hacerlo, pero no quiero que le hagan creer que por saber un calor conmigo, debe de ser mi pareja, y no habrá cachorros, tomare el control de natalidad.”  _

_ “Jay…” Bruce murmuró, claro que sabia cual era el deseo real de Jason. “No… no dejaré que mi egoísmo atrape a Dick, no puedo.” Bruce sonrió antes de tocar el hombro de Jason. “Eres un gran omega Jay, todos apreciamos que cuides de Dick-” Jason sonrió. _

Las pastillas estaban en el buro, suficientes para cada rutina de Jason, había comida, todo estaba listo.

Jason solo espero… los minutos, cambiaban cada momento, no fue hasta que la noche cayo en lo más profundo, Jason hacía su esfuerzo para mantener su mente cuerda, el calor golpeando su interior.

Jason comenzó a asustarse.

Casi saltó de la cama, como alguien tocaba la ventana de su habitación, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, se dirigió , pero cuando volteo, su cuerpo se quedó en shock, cuando un alfa distinto entró en su habitación.

“Un gran nido, chico.” Slade se acerco, acariciando cada prenda del gran nido. Aspiro el aroma. “Sabes ya había hecho suficiente, pero, la curiosidad me gano mas.” 

“¿Donde esta Dick?”Jason gruño, per se encogió como el aroma de Slade, como canela caliente, como caramelo llegaba sus narices.

“Huyo… justo después de su conversación en el edificio, pudiste olerlo no… la angustia.” Slade miro como Jason parecía intentar recordar. “Oh, los omegas son menos olfativos previos al calor, seguramente solo oliste el aroma alfa, pero no te culpes muchacho.” Slade se acercó a Jason, sacando detrás suyo una manta color roja. “El huyo por cobrarde, tuvo más miedo de la responsabilidad de cachorros, un omega como tu no merece ese bastardo, él no lo merece.” Slade puso frente de Jason la manta. Jason lo miro antes de tomarla de la mano de Slade, Jason la llevo a sus narices, el aroma de Bruce, Alfred, el suyo y el de…” 

“No quería meterme en esto… solo le despeje su mente. Pero…” Slade se acercó a Jason, mirando como este se estremeció. “Mire por la ventana, algo muy tradicional, me trae una gran nostalgia, un omega tradicional, es solo… Grayson no merece esto o si… Red Hood.” Jason empujo a Slade, como este caía en la cama de Jason.

“¡Eres un maldito! ¡El no…!” Jason cayó como Slade gruñia, aun desde la cama. “¡Aceptalo!” Slade se paro enfrente de Jason, Jason sintió un tiro en su pecho,  _ que mierda,  _ “¡Mi hijo confío en el! ¡Lo dejó morir! Te dejaria morir… si algo le pasara a tus cachorros, si llegan a correr riesgos, Grayson no haría nada, es igual a tu padre. El dejó morir a su segundo Robin, Red Hood, igual que Grayson a mi hijo.”

Jason quería llorar, quería gritar él quería… Slade gruño, Jason lo miró sorprendido, como Slade miraba su propio cuerpo.

“Joder.” Jason jadeo como el segundo gruñido salió de su garganta pero resonó en el cuerpo de Jason.

“Mi culpa muchacho, fuimos estúpidos ambos.” Jason abrió los ojos como recordó el último aroma en la manta, no era de Dick, era de Slade.

Un alfa entro en su nido preparado, le ofreció un regalo de cortejo, y Jason lo aventó, Slade ingreso a su nido…

Jason jadeo como su cuerpo dejaba el dolor y aceptaba el aroma de Slade como alfa.

“¡Alejate!” Jason gritó como Slade se acerco a él.

“No lo planee Chico.” Jason jadeo como la boca de Slade lamia su cuello, no tenía sus armas, confío en que Dick lo protegiera, fue estúpido, fue…

Slade gruño. “Déjame compartir tu calor, marcarte para que nada malo te suceda.” Slade miró con su pupila dilatada a Jason. “Te tomaré como mío, para siempre.”

Jason recordó como confió el Dick, pero ahora solo quería sentir que nadie le fallaria… nadie.

Jason movió de lado su cabeza, dejando su cuello despejado. “Alfa…” Jason río, no sabía si era de Dolor, o de tristeza o de placer, pero jadeo cuando sintió los dientes de Slade en su cuello.

Slade acarició su trasero, mientras que Jason sentía el vínculo formarse en su cuerpo, jadeo cuando Slade acaricio su entrada, la cual estaba mojada por su calor.

Cuando Slade soltó su cuello, Jason tomó sus labios, las lenguas luchando entre cada una, no fue hasta que Jason camino al nido, buscando un aroma en el nido, tomó las prendas de Dick quitandolas de su nido. “¡Muerete maldito!” Salde río mientras deslizaba sus manos en las caderas de Jason. “No te preocupes, mi omega. Se arrepentirá de dejarte, si me lo pides.” Slade volteo a Jason, acariciando su marca. “Te traeré su cabeza.”

“Cállate Bastardo.” Jason gruño. “Le tuve consideración, y mira lo que recibí.” Slade no opuso fuerza como Jason lo empujo por segunda vez en su nido, se deslizó encima de Slade , quien tomo sus caderas. “No me importa si me abandonas, si me dejas solo, será suficiente con mis cachorros.” Slade deslizó su mano en las caderas de Jason.

  
  


“No te dejaré. Nunca.” Jason sonrió, pero no confío, él ya no confiaría.

“¡Dick!” Tim sonrió como después de unos meses después Dick regreso a la cueva. “¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has comido bien?” Dick río, pero su sonrisa se volvió triste. “¿Están enojados conmigo?” Dick preguntó con duda pero Tim solo nego-

“Jason habló con nosotros… pasaron ciertas cosas que--” Tim se acercó a Dick. “El es feliz, muchas cosas cambiaron, pero ya confirmamos que es feliz, pero no te hará feliz a ti.” Dick suspiro.

Cuando entro a la mansión, vio a que se refiere Tim, el olor de Jason había cambiado, su cuello descubierto mostraba una enorme cicatriz aun roja de marca de pareja, y su estómago estaba un poco mas hinchado de lo normal.

Jason tenía una pareja, Jason no espero a Dick.

Cuando se encontró con su mirada, Dick solo bajo la mirada, en sumisión, Jason estaba en el sillón, con un plato con pastel, frente de el, Bruce estaba leyendo el periódico, no podía ver a Damian, pero Titus y Alfred - el gato- estaban en en los costados de Jason.

“Jay… Bruce…” Dick murmuró, Bruce lo miro, Dick podía leer la tristeza y decepción, sumado a eso con ira.

“B. Quedamos en algo.” Jason murmuró, Dick sintio su corazon dar un brinco por la suavidad de su voz, Bruce respiro hondo antes de asentir. 

“Dick me alegro que hayas regresado.” Bruce le dijo he intento dar una sonrisa. Jason parecia orgulloso, antes de señalar el asiento a un lado de Bruce. 

“Creo que le debes una conversación a Bruce, Dickhead.” Jason se levantó, Dick pudo mirar como el tamaño del estómago de Jason era un poco más grande de lo que imaginaba.

El se habia ido unicamente 5 meses, el estómago de Jason es demasiado grande.

“Son gemelos.” Bruce murmuro cuando el y Dick se quedaron solos. “Tiene 5 meses, 2 semanas.” Dick hizo cálculos, y padeció cuando se dio cuenta que fue el calor que debía de compartir con Jason.

“¡Oh dios mio! ¡E-el…!” Dick miró con horror a Bruce, quien solo gruño.

“Fue un error, su compañero y él lo han confirmado… pero siguieron con el cortejo, Jason se caso hace poco más de 3 meses.” 

“Eso… fue muy rápido.” Dick dijo con leve melancolía. “¿Sabes si fue consensual?” Bruce negó. “Nunca han dado de entender que no fue consensual.”

“Mmph…” Bruce se acercó a Dick agarrando su hombro. “Se como te sentiste, yo… sabes que Jason nos dijo que no te presionamos, pero estamos conformes…” Dick miró con dudas a Bruce. “Pensé que no habría riesgo, si nuestro único omega se vincula con alguien de nuestra misma manada, no saldría el secreto, y no correrían riesgo… fue culpa mía no ver como mi hijo se estaba ahogando frente mio... “ Dick sintió sus lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos- “Jason estaba enojado, se alejó de nosotros, perdí dos hijos por esa situación… No apruebo a su compañero, pero fue él quien lo acercó a nosotros, a veces solo viene un tiempo, luego se va, el tambien nos explico como te encontró…”

Dick fruncio el ceño. “Nadie sabía que me fui…” Dick no pudo continuar como se escuchó un grito de Damian en el patio.

“¡Wilson ganaré el honor de nombrar a los hijos de Todd!” Damian gruño, Dick hizo a un lado a Bruce y miro como Damian estaba sin su uniforme, frente de él, Slade con una barra de un arbol como espalda. “Intentalo, mocoso.” Dick sintió recordó sus palabras, se furia aumentó, como abrió la ventana, iba a saltar pero Bruce lo detuvo.

“¡Bruce que mierda!” Dick lucho pero Bruce lo tenía aprisionado. “¡Es Slade!” Bruce lo empujó dentro y cerró la ventana.

“No luchas… Es una condición de Jason, no luchamos contra él, y él no hace trato con nosotros, no quiero que se sienta amenazado...” Dick padeció como miraba como Jason se acercaba a la pelea, Slade sonreía abrazados Jason de la cintura.

“¡Bruce! ¡Él me convenció de alejarme! ¡Me manipulo!” Dick gritó como lágrimas salían de su pecho. “¡Ahora el me lo quito!”

Bruce miró a Dick, antes de mirarlo profundamente. “Dime que no dudaste… dime que el planteo la duda, el estrés, la angustia...Dime, e iré yo mismo a luchar con el, traer a Jason a nuestra manada, hacer razonar a Jason… Dime Dick.” Dick miró como Bruce lo miraba con tristeza y esperanza. “Dime para recuperar a mi hijo…”

Dick comenzó a llorar pero negó. No era culpa de Slade, ni de Jason, ni de nadie.

Fue él.

“Me arrepiento… pero ya lo perdí todo.” Dick murmuró como volvía a la ventana, Damian ahora discutía con Tim, Slade abrazaba por la espalda a Jason, pero Dick miró, como Slade subía la mirada, podía sentir como Slade lo miraba desde el patio, Dick observó como Slade sonrió, apretando más a Jason, y beso su marca en el cuello de Jason, el omega no dijo nada, solo le brinde más acceso a Slade.

“Perdí todo por mis dudas… al final soy igual que el. No…” Dick miró a Bruce con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. “Fui más cobarde y tonto…” 

“Perdí todo, papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente, yo vivi esta situacion y se que varios es igual, por nuestra misma mente, perdemos cosas que nunca podamos recuperar.
> 
> No hubo un malo especifico, hubo circustancias. Espero sus comentarios.
> 
> Alguien sabe como ingresar sangria. Me ayudarian mucho.


End file.
